Magical Battle Arena
Japanese Title: マジカルバトルアリーナ Magical Battle Arena Airdate: August 17, 2008 Magical Battle Arena s a 3D Aerial Platform Fighting Game consisting of many characters from different animes like Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, Card Captor Sakura, Slayers, Mahoujin Guru Guru, the eroge Visual Novel Magical Girl Kirara and Sarara, and also has original characters. 'Plot' The Plot of Story mode, like many fighter games, is mainly a framing device. It serves mostly to explain how such a diverse amount of characters would all be brought together. The basic, plot follows, though the specifics differ depending on which character you choose to play through, though all tell essentially the same story, if from different points of view. Every millennia, in order to maintain the cosmic balance of magic amongst the multiverse a tournament is held in order to find the greatest, most powerful mage. The participants in this tournament are all kidnapped from their world of origin and transported to a separate dimension. All are told they must fight and win in order to return home. Along the way one competitor the character comes across is their friend (and/or companion). They first must fight, and when the character succeeds in defeating them, they join forces. Once the character and their companion have faced and defeated all the other competitors, they face the apparent host of this tournament, and are told the truth of the fighting. In order to maintain the cosmic balance of magic among the multiverse, the strongest and most powerful mage must be made a teosu - sacrificed to run the "magical tuning system Kyrios". The last duty of a teosu is to select the next one, and the tournament was the most effective way of finding who would become the next. After these characters fight, it is decided that they will all work together to find an alternate solution to maintain the balance, though the plan is never clarified. 'Gameplay' Magical Battle Arena is primarily an arcade-like fighter game. Choose a character, and try and defeat everyone else. To this end, each and every one has basic attacks (both ranged and melee), a defense power, and a sprint. In addition to each of these basic skills each character has their own special attacks, the effects of which differ greatly between characters. The battlefield where this takes place is in the airspace above a given map. Some places are naught but open area, whereas others may provide cover and obstructions, usually in the form of tall buildings or geological formations. Magical Battle Arena NEXT - Gensoukyou Sora Hirameki Airdate: December 31, 2013 'Gameplay' The game featuring 3D aerial fighting game, consisting eight characters from the Touhou Project with arcade style gameplay mechanics where the player use various attacks from melee, range and magic to exhaust their opponent's health meter. While the game modes remains the same, the NEXT version featuring "Accel Synchro System", by allowing the player to summon their offscreen partner to perform a special move without switching characters. There is also "Skill Equip" which is basically similar to Orb System in the Matsuri version. By completing various objectives, new skills can be unlocked. Category:Video Game Category:Others (without Show) Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019